


raindrops on roses

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Thunderstorms, also virgil and roman are brothers, let's just get on with it, logan is also mentioned but like he's not important, roman isn't that important either but whatever he had dialogue so, so are patton and logan, this is just pure moxiety fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil always loved the rain. And he loved his spot in the park, where he could watch the raindrops fall onto the roses. However, his peace is disturbed one day when a stranger shows up, soaking wet from the rain. Virgil now has to deal with this new fellow, whilst still enjoying the beautiful rain.





	raindrops on roses

**Author's Note:**

> haha so i totally didn't write this because it just started to rain after m o n t h s of heat here in the uk. we got a brief thunderstorm! finally! so yeah here we have virgil enjoying that as well.  
> the songs used in this fic are 'build god, then we'll talk' by panic! at the disco, and 'my favourite things' from the sound of music. this isn't really a song fic, but it's worth mentioning that they are here.  
> this was also released onto my tumblr (@lotusthatexists), feel free to follow me over there.  
> hope you enjoy this moxiety fluff!

_Raindrops on roses-_

Virgil heard pattering on glass as he lay in bed, scrolling mindlessly through Tumblr, one of his favourite songs playing in the background. He frowned, and looked up, noticing a few drops of rain on the window. It hadn't rained in days. Huh. 

_-and girls in white dresses-_

He stood up, and made his way over, opening the window slightly. The sound only became louder. A smile forming across his face, he closed the window again, and grabbed his phone, plugging in his headphones and making his way downstairs. 

_-it's sleeping with roaches-_

As he stepped into the living room, he noticed his brother, Roman, curled up on the sofa, with the TV on and the curtains closed. His rainbow-dyed hair was dripping, and his clothes appeared to be slightly damp. Virgil supposed he must have just been out in the garden, but had come in as it started to rain. 

_-and taking best guesses-_

"Hey, dude, you alright?" Virgil asked, sitting on the arm of the closest chair. 

Roman looked up. "Do I _look_ alright to you? I'm completely soaked!" he complained. 

"It's not that bad-"

"It is when you have to desperately run down the street to get shelter!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Sure. Well, I'm going for a walk, so..." He saluted Roman, before beginning to head back out of the living room and out of the house.

_-at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains-_

"You are insane," Roman stated. 

Virgil shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much. See ya!"

_-and a few more of your least favourite things._

The door slammed shut behind Virgil as the song came to a close. He was immediately hit with breeze of cold air, which he was thankful for. He was starting to get sick of all this warm weather, and rain and wind was more than welcome at the point. He began to walk down the street, revelling in the fact there was nobody around. There wouldn't _be_ anybody around, not in this. The rain only seemed to be getting worse, as well. 

He turned the corner, deciding to head for the park. The gardens there always looks pretty in the rain, for some reason. At least, they did to Virgil. Any other person would have said that it looked prettiest in the sunshine, but those people were so painfully wrong. The way that the water would drip onto the flowers, displaying a battle between the plants and the great forces of nature. It was cool, in Virgil's opinion. 

It was even cooler in the dark, he thought. When the lamps would light up, and he could watch it illuminate the falling rain. God, he loved it all so much. It wasn't a rare sight to see Virgil down at the park on nights like this, sitting on his favourite bench under the great oak tree by the lake. Not that anyone ever really saw him there - nobody came out in this weather. 

He reached the park, and sat straight down on that bench. It was semi-dry, thanks to the almost-shelter from the tree. Unlike Virgil, who was dripping wet. His hair was sticking to his skin, with water running down the side of his face. And his hoodie was basically ruined. Whatever. He could wash it. This wasn't the first time his hoodie had seen a storm like this. 

Lightning flashed in the distance, brightening up the night sky for a split second. Oh, so it was that kind of storm? Virgil could get down with that. He loved listening to the thunder, loved watching the bright colours light up the sky, blending in with the stars. And he loved when he got home and into the warmth, and could huddle up in front of the fire without being judged for it. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a voice said, snapping Virgil out of his mind and back to real life. 

He looked up at the stranger. Shorter than him, and younger, but not by much. Light brown, curly hair, with a single strip of pink. Slightly tanned skin, and freckles all over his face. Big, brown eyes, curious eyes, filled with child-like wonder. He didn't look like a threat, but you never know. Virgil was always careful around strangers. It was in his nature. And... it was kind of startling to see a guy out on that night. Usually, this was time when Virgil could come and get some peace, _alone_.

"I'm Patton, by the way," the man introduced. "Patton Sanders." 

Virgil frowned. "I'm, uh, Virgil. Virgil Prince. But, uh, what are you-"

"I got caught in the rain on my way home," the stranger - Patton - explained. "Virgil is a pretty name," he added, as he took a seat next to him. 

Virgil shuffled away slightly, looking down to the ground as a light blush formed across his cheeks. People never complimented his name. Or knew his name, really. That felt weird. "Uh, thanks, I think."

"I see you've found yourself a nifty little shelter," Patton observed. "Staying here until the rain calms down, huh?"

Virgil shook his head. "No. I just like it here."

"But, you _are_ gonna wait here until the rain calms down?" he repeated. 

Virgil shrugged. "I guess. I dunno. I just like watching the rain."

Thunder roared in the distance, causing Patton to jump, and move closer to Virgil. Virgil looked over, examining Patton. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, like he could have a panic attack at any moment. Strange, considering how happy he seemed. And how willing he was to talk to a complete stranger. 

"Hey, dude, calm down," Virgil said, in his softest voice possible. "A little rain isn't going to hurt you." 

Patton took a couple deep breaths. "Yeah. You're right. I just-" A flash of lightning. He moved even closer to Virgil. "I don't like storms."

Virgil sighed. "Then what are you doing out?"

"I told you, I got caught in the rain!" 

Virgil hummed. "You should get home."

Patton laughed, kind of nervously. "You see, I would do that, but..." He trailed off. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You're scared?" he guessed. 

He nodded. "Yeah! That!"

"Ha, I've been there, buddy..." Virgil looked around the park, glancing at the flowers. "Hey, you like roses?" 

Patton nodded again, more enthusiastically. 

Virgil smiled, and leant to the side of the bench, picking up a white rose from the garden. He turned back around, handing it to Patton. The strangers eyes immediately lit up, staring in wonder at the flower in front of him. 

"This is my favourite part about coming out here when it's raining. The way that the raindrops form on the roses."

Patton gasped. "Like the song!"

Virgil let out a simple, sharp laugh. "Yeah. Exactly." 

" _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_ " Patton began to sing. Not exactly the song Virgil had in mind, but a good song none the less. " _Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens._ "

Patton had a nice voice, Virgil noticed. Soft and smooth. Not exactly the best singing voice, with him being slightly out of tune, but it had it's own sort of charm. It's own sort of innocence. Which honestly seemed to represent this guy perfectly. Plus, it was sort of calming. Like Virgil could listen to it all day, and all of his worries would just wash away. 

" _Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_Theses are a few of my favourite things._ "

Virgil smiled. "That was beautiful, Patton."

"Aw, thanks, Virgil." He grinned. 

Lightning flashed once again, and Patton edged even closer. Virgil laughed. "Ok, we are getting you home. Do you know the way from here?" Patton nodded. "I'll walk there with you."

"Really?" Patton asked. 

"Yup." He stood up. "So?"

Patton stood up with him, and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head into Virgil's chest. "Thank you," Patton whispered, still attached to him. Virgil felt... kind of awkward, in that situation. He never really... hugged people. That was more of Roman's job. Still, it was nice. 

Patton pulled away, and the two walked out the park, hand-in-hand. The shorter boy lead the way back to his home, where they were greeted by a very distressed brother, who Virgil soon came to know as Logan Sanders. He left Patton at home, safe, and began his journey back to his own home. The rain had began to calm down. 

As he walked, he noticed something sticking out his back pocket. Frowning, he reached around, and took out a white rose. Still covered in the raindrops... It was the same one that he had picked for Patton. Except, something was attached to it. A piece of paper. A note. A... phone number. And a request for them to meet up again sometime. 

Huh. Would you look at that. Virgil had made a friend. All because of his love for raindrops on roses. 


End file.
